


婚后的小恶劣

by mihudexingmeng



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihudexingmeng/pseuds/mihudexingmeng
Kudos: 7





	婚后的小恶劣

职英婚后设定  
小道具play，雷点请避。

——原来你是这样的小胜吗？！——

1.  
绿谷出久现在有些怀疑，自己是不是真的认识小胜。或者说面前的人被敌人掉包了也说不定……

“小、小胜？！不！不行！呜啊！”

骨节分明的手直接握住了那白皙的脚踝，而后直接将要逃跑的人拉了回来，大手自然而然的捏上了绿谷出久胸前的两点缓缓的揉捏了起来。

“唔嗯～”

酥麻的感觉从胸前漫延，强烈的刺激感让绿谷出久不由自主的扬起了脖颈，连带着展露出的背脊看的爆豪胜己不由自主的勾起了唇角，俯身顺着颈椎骨的弧线一路往上吻去。

猩红的舌尖轻舔舐着脖颈的皮肤，尖利的牙齿不断磨蹭着，直到那一整块都红了才放开他，看着怀里面色潮红的人有些恶劣的笑到：

“不行？你这不也是爽的不行吗？”

“嗯～不要老是舔……哈！”

不满的嘀咕逐渐被呻吟声取代，那不断冲撞进后穴中的巨物每次都精准的碾过腺体，强烈的快感让绿谷出久意识模糊，伴随着射进后穴中的精液，整个人也失去了意识。

大手小心翼翼的拖着已经昏睡过去的人，发泄后的巨龙缓缓从洞穴中退出，伴随着啵的一声，那混杂着肠液的浊白粘液从洞口中溢出，滴落在黑色的床单上显得更加明显，看的爆豪胜己满意的勾了勾唇角。

熟练的给浴缸放满水，而后将绿谷出久浑身上下清洗干净。骨节分明的手指探进那微微红肿的后穴中，小心翼翼的将所有残留的精液抠挖出来，而后再次撵上那敏感的腺体。

“唔～小胜别闹……”

如小奶猫一般的喃呢声在浴室中被无限放大，刺激着爆豪胜己的耳膜，方才才压下去的邪火再次涌了上来。

伴随着哗啦的水声，睡梦中的人明显的感觉到有人贴了过来，下意识的往那人的怀里靠了靠，湿软的墨绿色发丝蹭在皮肤上的感觉微痒，还不等爆豪胜己做什么，那半梦半醒的人却是自然而然的抱住了他，声音软软的唤了一句：

“小胜……”

TMD！

2.  
一夜的翻云覆雨，相比于纵欲过度的爆豪胜己，作为承受一方的绿谷出久反而是比爆豪胜己还要累。

已经记不清这是第几个腰酸背痛起床的日子了，连带着工作时同事们那带着些许戏谑都没办法再让绿谷出久脸红了。

扶着腰的手使劲的按了按，绿谷出久有气无力的趴在办公室的桌子上，半阖着的眸子静静的看着面前飘着雾气的杯子，忍不住嘀咕着：

“真是的……为什么小胜那么精神，一点也不公平。不行，要节制，这样下去肯定会影响到工作的吧……可是该怎么和小胜说呢……”

毕竟做的时候他确实也很爽……

啊啊啊！我在想什么啊！不过小胜最近的表现真的是越来越……

一想到前几天被爆豪胜己按在落地窗前做的场景，绿谷出久就脸红的发烫。皮肤触碰到那微凉玻璃时的刺激感，还有从半掩着的窗帘处透露出来的光，楼下人们隐隐约约的谈话声……

『你看看窗户，能看到你自己哦……』

突然浮现在脑海里的声音瞬间染红了绿谷出久的脸颊，猛的直起来的身子抻到了那贴着膏药的腰肢，惹得他倒吸了一口凉气。

小胜真的是越来越恶劣了！不行！今天晚上必须要谈谈！

…………

柔和的橘色灯光衬得爆豪胜己的脸颊轮廓更加柔和，红宝石般的眸子正在一眨不眨的看着手中的文件，不知为何，绿谷出久竟是从那面无表情的脸上看出了几分笑意。

幻觉！不行！不能被小胜迷惑！

强迫自己打起精神，绿谷出久轻咳了两声，一脸严肃的走到了爆豪胜己的身旁，朗声说道：

“小胜，我能跟你谈谈吗？”

“怎么了？”

半阖着的眸子微抬了抬，手中的文件被随意的扔在了桌子上，还不等绿谷出久开口，面前的人便直接伸手将他拉进怀里，大手自然而然的抚上了他的腰肢。

“哎？！等、等一下！”

半褪下的裤子及时的被拉住，绿谷出久恼羞成怒的看着抱着自己的人，卡在他股间的大腿不安分的磨蹭着，直把绿谷出久激的头皮发麻，手忙脚乱的从爆豪胜己的怀里爬了起来。

“小胜！我在和你说正经事啊！”

“好，你说。”

猩红色的眸子中满是侵占性，看的绿谷出久喉咙一紧，不知为何一时间只觉得后面隐隐作痛。

强装镇定的坐在了一旁的椅子上，绿谷出久看着面前的爆豪胜己一时间只觉得有些卡壳，想说出的话在口中反复咀嚼了好几次后终于小心翼翼的说了出来：

“我们能不能不要天天做啊……”

“为什么？”

毫不犹豫的挑眉动作，爆豪胜己紧紧盯着面前脸颊发红的人，那眼神仿佛只要绿谷出久给出的答案不让他满意他就会直接扑上去吃了他。

“因为我最近腰疼……而且天天做很累的好吧！我最近工作都没办法集中精神了！还有，小胜你的做法真的越来越恶劣了！窗户什么的……以后这种也不行！”

义正言辞的语气让爆豪胜己微愣了愣，鸽血红的眸子自然而然的落在了那双染着雾气的祖母绿的眸子中，那因为害羞而涨红的脸颊衬得那双眸子更加的通透，看的爆豪胜己喉咙一紧，只觉得有一股邪火在小腹中翻涌。

“小胜你有在听我说吗？”

“嗯，好。”

“真的？！”

不敢相信的语气，还不等爆豪胜己再说什么，绿谷出久便直接起身给了他一个大大的拥抱，而后转身直接扑上床，整个人成大字型瘫在那里，而后长长的舒了一口气。

“太好了～今天晚上可以睡个好觉了～小胜晚安！”

爆豪胜己眼睁睁的看着方才还在自己面前撒娇的人扑到床上，而后用被子将自己捂了个严严实实，只留给了他一个毛茸茸的后脑勺。

真是个不负责任的小废物，不过……

3.  
绿谷出久觉得自己做了个梦，梦里有人环上了他的腰肢，褪去了他穿着的短裤，甚至还挑逗他的下半身。

炽热的掌心直接将睡梦中的小东西圈了起来，带着薄茧的指腹轻在铃口上磨蹭着，微痒的感觉让绿谷出久下意识的哼唧了两声。

“还真是敏感啊……”

月光从窗帘的缝隙透了进来，皎洁的月光打在爆豪胜己的脸上，衬得那双眸子中的欲望更加浓烈。

微冷的空气惹得绿谷出久皱了皱眉，下意识的伸手去摸身旁的被子，没有得到被子的小人不满的哼唧了两声，半眯着的眼睛在对上俯在身上的人瞬间清醒了几分，然而还不等他开口，便感觉到一抹炽热直接抵在了他的后穴上。

意识一瞬间的清醒，绿谷出久瞪大了眼睛看着面前的人，刚睡醒的声音有些沙哑：

“小胜？！”

大手顺着衣服的下摆自然而然的摸了进去，爆豪胜己看着面前惊慌失措的人满意的舔了舔唇角，声音魅惑的说到：

“睡得很舒服嘛，废久～”

半扬起来的头在看到自己暴露在空气中的分身时微愣了一下，粉扑扑的脸颊瞬间红透，绿谷出久看着面前笑的恶劣的人，瞬间联想到了方才的梦，原来刚才的一切都是真的？！

“小胜！你不是说今天不做的嘛！”

“笨蛋废久看清楚了，已经是第二天了。”

闹钟上闪烁的00:06的字样看的绿谷出久微愣了愣，意识到身下人的动作后整个人连忙往后缩了缩，声音有些慌张的说到：

“不、不行！太晚了！还要起来上班的啊！唔嗯！”

一瞬间的刺痛让绿谷出久呻吟出声，那顺着尿道没入的微凉触感让他忍不住打了个冷颤，半眯着的眼睛在瞥见分身上露出的小铁环时微愣了愣，些许的不适感让绿谷出久下意识的伸手就要去把那东西取出来。

骨节分明的大手先一步抓住了绿谷出久的手，猩红色的眸子中透着些许的玩味，看的绿谷出久的脸颊越发滚烫。

“小胜，你、你塞了什么东西啊，取出来好不好……好难受……”

“这个啊……一会你就知道了。”

那从顶端延伸出来的小圆圈上连着一条金属的链子，配合着下方的小皮圈直接将那没入分身中的东西紧紧的固定在其中，强烈的不适感让绿谷出久越发的想要去将那东西取下来。

骨节分明的手指轻磨蹭着后穴的洞口，微痒的感觉让绿谷出久不由自主的晃了晃腰肢，这具被爆豪胜己调教的敏感不已的身子在这一刻显得极为诚实。

轻轻松松的没入一根手指，略微有些尖利的指甲轻刮着柔软的内壁，娴熟的摸上了那微微凸起的腺体，带着薄茧的指腹不断的抠挖着那敏感的地点，强烈的刺激感惹得绿谷出久浑身发烫。

“不想做？你这不是很想要吗？色情书呆子～”

“不、不是！唔嗯～小胜……”

带着些许委屈的哭腔听的爆豪胜己喉咙一紧，探进后穴中的手指逐渐增加，那不断收敛的内壁仿佛是在催促爆豪胜己一般。

湿滑的肠液随着手指的抽插动作从洞口溢出，随着手指的离开被缓缓拉出一条银色的丝线，而后从中间断开，黏在那白嫩的翘臀上。

“你看看，这么多水，还说不想要？”

腰肢不安分的扭动着，那因为刺激而不断衍生的快感不断的在小腹聚集，然而却是没办法排泄出去。这一刻绿谷出久终于知道爆豪胜己圈外他柱身上的东西是用来干什么的了！

小手小心翼翼的往下抹去，然而还不等绿谷出久摸到那困住自己的阀子就被人直接拍开，大手惩罚似得抚上了胸前的两点，带着薄茧的指腹狠狠地刮了一下那敏感的乳粒，激的绿谷出久呜咽了一声。

“想要？叫声老公来听听啊。”

祖母绿的眸子满是委屈的看着面前的人，声音有些抱怨的说到：

“小胜真是越来越顽劣、唔嗯～嗯……小胜～”

“还顶嘴？”

温热的气息喷洒在鼻尖熏得绿谷出久有些头晕，满是水雾的眸子有些痴迷的看着面前的人，手臂自然而然的环上了爆豪胜己的脖颈，仰头吻上了那微凉的薄唇。

一瞬间的反客为主，灵活的舌尖自然而然的撬开了牙关，有些笨拙的挑逗着爆豪胜己的舌头，修长的大腿自然而然的环上了那精壮的腰身，湿漉漉的后穴不断磨蹭着那炽热的肉棒。

半阖着的眸子中满是迷离，绿谷出久气喘吁吁的看着面前的人，舌尖轻舔了舔留在嘴角的口水，伸手直接抱住了面前的人，直将爆豪胜己的脑袋按在了自己的颈窝处，嘴唇轻磨蹭着那发红的耳廓，声音软软的唤到：

“老公……我想要你操我……”

大脑中名为理智的线一瞬间的崩断，还不等绿谷出久反应过来，自己整个人便被翻了过来，炽热的龟头瞬间抵上了那湿漉漉的洞口而后猛的撞了进去。

一瞬间的深入让绿谷出久失了声，然而还不等绿谷出久反应过来，身后的人便快速的抽插了起来。

肥硕的龟头狠狠地碾过那敏感的腺体，每一次抽插都狠狠地陷入洞穴的最深处，强烈的刺激感让绿谷出久有些承受不过来，那早就要到达临界点的分身更是难受的不行。

“小、小胜……让我射好不好……唔嗯……慢、慢一点……啊嗯～”

抽插的声音不断在卧室中回荡，配上那黏腻的呻吟声不断刺激着爆豪胜己的耳膜，身下更是发狠的操干了起来。

“要……要去了……唔！”

大脑一瞬间的空白，高潮的快感惹得后穴的内壁不断的收缩着，狠狠地收缴着那埋在洞穴中的肉棒，强烈的刺激感激的爆豪胜己头皮发麻，大手狠狠地拍了一下那圆润的翘臀，声音暗哑的嚷着：

“放松废久！老子都要被你夹断了！”

然而这强烈的快感却没办法释放，直憋的绿谷出久眼角发酸，满是水雾的眸子回头看着在身后的人，染着哭腔的嗓音可怜兮兮的唤着，

“小胜……唔嗯！”

还不等绿谷出久从这快感中释放出来，那埋在后穴中的巨龙再次狠狠地抽插了起来，直接将那因为快感而收缴的后穴再次操干开来。

“不行了……呜呜呜……不要了……好难受……啊嗯～”

伴着哭腔的呻吟声加重了身后人的欲望，巨龙每一次的挺进都没入最深处，柔软的卵蛋也随着动作一下又一下的和绿谷出久的拍打在一起，缴的呼吸越发粗重。

薄唇轻吻上了那发烫的耳廓，粗重的呼吸昭示了爆豪胜己要去了的事实。绿谷出久费劲的转头，挂着泪痕的脸颊轻蹭着爆豪胜己的下巴，而后直接吻上了那湿软的唇。

“唔嗯！”

贝齿狠狠地咬了一下那探进自己口中的舌头，直到感觉到些许的血腥味才放开，瞬间灌进肠道的滚烫浊液刺激的绿谷出久浑身发颤，柔软的内壁不断的收缩着，企图将那些液体排出去。

巨龙缓缓的退出洞穴，大手即使捞住了那失去支撑的身体，而后缓缓的将瘫软的绿谷出久放平，手指轻而易举的取下了那环在柱身上的小皮圈，连带着抽出来的塞子让绿谷出久整个人都颤了颤。

憋的紫红色的分身淅淅沥沥的吐出些许的精液，得到解脱的感觉让绿谷出久舒了一口气，还不等他反应过来，那炽热的手掌却是直接握住了他的柱身，缓缓的套弄了起来。

“小胜？”

“我总觉得你还没爽到啊，废久～”

“不、不用了！嗯～慢、慢点！呜啊！”

4.  
“小胜真的是太恶劣了！你肯定不是小胜！把我以前的小胜还给我！”

鸽血红的眸子自始至终都没有离开过手上的报纸，爆豪胜己直接忽视了对面人那强烈的控诉，悠哉悠哉的吃着面前的早饭，甚至还好心的提醒道：

“再不吃上班就要迟到了。”

“我！哼！反正小胜说什么我也不要做了！竟然还、还！”

“还什么？”

猛然间靠近的脸庞瞬间染红了绿谷出久的脸颊，整个人负气的别过头不去看他，然而那人却是得寸进尺的坐在了他的旁边，满脸戏谑的看着他，声音低沉而沙哑的说到：

“还有什么啊，废久～”

“还、还有……哎？！小胜！不、不准摸啊！！”


End file.
